marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Utsuho Reiuji in UMVC3
Note:(I attempted to do this yesterday, but due to me being an idiot, I forgot to save as I put my computer on shutdown. The contest is still going on. However, I'm extending it to an extra week just so you guys can vote on who's next! With that out of the way...) Name: Utsuho Reiuji (Or Okuu) First Appearence: Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism(August 16, 2008) Theme: Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom~Nuclear Fusion(Magnum Opus version) Voice Actor: (English): Laura Bailey {} (Japanese): Ikue Ohtani HP: 860,550 Bio: A once ordinary (although abit ditzy,) youkai in the land of Gensoukyou, Utsuho ate the corpse of a god and gained a power that no one heard of: nuclear fusion. Playstyle: Okuu can be considered a Heavy-Hitter that can play as a decent zoning-type character that falls short when compared to other zoners. All-in-all, a character that can be a threat to deal with, especially when she is used as an anchor for a team. Note:(She has a 8-way air dash, a double jump, and can fly.) Intro: A ball of fire drops down and dissipates, revealing Utsuho. Quotes: "You have a lot of guts taking me on." / "C'mon, let's fight!" / "Witness nuclear fusion!" Special Quotes: Phoenix Wright: "I've seen so much of your kind before." (To Utsuho): *Confused* "Didn't the Yatagarasu have three legs?" Doctor Doom: "You're a human? You look more like a robot to me." (To Utsuho): "Monstrous wench! You will worship Doom!" Amaterasu: *Joyful* "Aw! What a cute doggie!" (To Utsuho): *Quizzical growl* Dormmamu: *Confused* "Why is your head on fire?" (To Utsuho): "A new born god? Interesting." Wesker: *Angry* "Someone like you needs to be sent straight to Hell!" (To Utsuho): "Your god-like power will be useful." Ghost Rider: *Terrified* "The Spirit of Vengenace!" Sentinel: "Bring it on, scrap heap!" (To Utsuho): "UNKOWN CREATURE WIELDS NUCLEAR POWER. PROCEEDING WITH CAUTION. Mima: "I'm sorry, but who are you, again?" (To Utsuho): *Angry* "Children these days!" Yukari: *Furious* "I'm not an idiot!" (To Utsuho): "This might be interesting." Special Moves: QCF+L or M(Air OK):Radiation Beam: Utsuho fires a beam from her control rod. /(Ground)L=horizontally, (Ground)M=45-degree upward angle(Assist 1); (Air)L=45-degree downward angle, (Air)M=Same as ground version. Medium durability, Air Light version can hit OTG. QCF+H(Air OK):Grand Impact: Utsuho sears the ground with her control rod, causing a small explosion. /This move makes you think that you should block high, but the explosion hits low and on the ground. Hits OTG, also easier to combo after it than Raditation Beam. QCB+A:Radiant Blade: Utsuho charges until she reaches the enemy. Then, she releases a blast from her control rod. /A unique cross between a charge-type move(Example: Mighty Strike) & a projectile-type move. L has quick recovery, but low power.; M is slower, but does a little more damage.(Assist 2); H does the most damage, but has the slowest recovery frames. All three causes a wall-bounce. DP+A:Vengeful Spirit: Utsuho places a nuclear marker on the screen and goes away if 20 seconds pass or she gets hit. When the opponent either touches these or tries to jump over them, a small blast or trap hits them, causing either hard knockdown(L+M) or the opponent stays in place for 4 in-game seconds(H) (Assist 3: H version) Note:(L=ground, M=places it above her head.) RDP+A(Air OK):Rocket Dive: Utsuho charges up with nuclear fusion, then propels herself forward towards the opponent. /Huge hitbox, but has poor recovery. L=hits and bounces off the opponent, entering flight mode. M=makes her go through the opponent.(P.S:great for mix-ups and bread & butter combos) H=goes through the opponent and off the screen and can combo afterwards. HCF+A(Air OK):Melting/Pummel Assault: If used on the ground, Utsuho does a flying drop kick and(If it connects,) does a stomp on the opponent with her left foot, then blasts them a few times with danmaku, and she ends this attack with a powerful kick, causing a wall-bounce. ;If used in the air, she grabs them, whacks them with her control rod, headbutts once, and ends with a overhead hammer blow+control rod combo, causing a ground-bounce. /No difference for air version. (Ground): L=makes her travel 1/8 of the ground, but does the most damage. M=1/2 of the ground, but less damage. H=full ground, but does the least damage. The unique thing about this move is that this move can be comboed into most attacks. QCB+S(Air Only):Flight: Utsuho uses her wings to fly in mid-air for 6 seconds. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks(Ground Only):Geothermal Sign: Nuclear Blaze Geyser(Level 1): "Burn!" Utsuho rasies her control rod up and slams it down, creating a nuclear blast similar to Magnetic Shockwave. /An expy of said attack this attack is slighly slower than it. Can hit OTG.(320,000) QCB+2 Attacks(Air OK):Crow Sign: Yatagarasu Dive(Level 1): "Try this on for size!" Utsuho does a backflip. If it connects, she charge herself up and rams into the opponent in the shape of a brilliantly shining bird. /This attack has short range, mainly used in the end of air combos. (340,000)(Note: If her voice is set in Japanese she says a different quote: "Nanto Ho-Okuu Ken Ougi: Tenshou Juuji Hou!"(P.S: If you get the joke, congrats!) DP+2 Attacks(Ground Only):Explosion Sign: Giga Flare(Level 3): "This is it!" Utsuho rushes towards her opponent to deliver a smack with her control rod. While the opponent's dizziness wears off she gathers power, saying these words as she is gathering energy.("Lord of the Dragons, lend me your power...",) As the opponent sees what she's doing they back away. ("...GIGA FLARE!",) Utsuho finishes her sentence with this as she chucks the now giant ball of nuclear fusion. The opponent's outline dissappears as they are consumed by it. /Like Doctor Strange's Level 3, this is mainly used for in the middle of ground combos.(470,000) Victory: Utsuho looks upwards, before flying away. "You've just witnessed my REAL power!" "Meh." "Try again sometime!" Phoenix Wright: "Why are you even here?" Wesker: "And now, to send you to Hell...personally!" Dormmamu & Amaterasu: "Wait a sec, you're a God!?" Doctor Doom: *Startled* "You took over the world twice, yet you got bored, and sent it free!?" Hisen-Ko: "The dead walk among us!" After-Match Pose: Utsuho is in a pose similar to her first official artwork. Quotes: "Quote the raven, 'Nevermore.'" "That was easy!" "You suck!" Special Quotes: Wesker: "One way trip to Hell, coming right up!" Phoenix Wright: "You know, you aren't that bad, for a lawyer." Felicia: "No hard feelings, right?" (To Utsuho): "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite ya." Taunt: Stands in place, with a question mark above her head in a thinking pose. Quotes: "Unyu?" "When's dinner?" Call-in: Nemesis: "SuperFreak!" Yukari: "Gappy!" Amaterasu: "Puppy!" Felicia: "Kitty!" Villains: "Bad Guy!" Sentinel & Zero: "Robot!" Replacing Fallen Partners: (One Ally Remaining): "Revenge!" (Last One Standing): "The kids gloves are off!" X-Factor Activation Quote: *Insane Laughter* Beaten with a Light Attack: "...Dang it!" Beaten with a Heavy Attack: "Gwah!?" Assist Quotes: Calling for Help: "S.O.S!" Called In: "Let me help." Assist Finished: "Go get 'em!" Crossover Hyper Quotes: Note:(Assist's 1 & 2 use Nuclear Blaze Geyser, while Assist 3 uses Yatagarasu Dive.) 2nd: "My turn!" 3rd: "Good bye!" Costumes: 2nd: Purple hair, blue vest, wings match the color of hair, eye in her chest turns red. (Satori) 3rd: Red hair, black clothes, has a bow in hair. (Rin) 4th: Light-green hair, yellow vest, lighter-green skirt, eye in her chest turns blue and is closed. (Koishi) 5th: Upper body turns white(Except for her eyes, which turn yellow), waist color is yellow, lower body is colored red, and her control rod is colored silver(Getter-2) 6th: Body color is dark browm, almost looks like bronze, except for her front body, which is a yellowish color. Color of her wings is bluish. (Arma) ALT: A Souther costume. Ending: A picture is seen, showing Satori greeting Utsuho. Utsuho: "I'm back, Satori-sama!"(Note: "Sama" means "Master" in Japanese.) Satori: "Welcome back, Okuu. Did you make any friends?" Utsuho: "Sure did!" The next scene shows Utsuho sitting down in front of her master and her friend, Rin(Orin), who have sweatdrops, with all sorts of monsters behind her(Among them: Nemesis, Firebrand, Yellow Devil, Venom, and The Lizard.) Orin: "Um, are you sure that these are you're friends?" Satori: "I concur." Utsuho: "Of course they are!" Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts